vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Time Dilemma related spoilers
This article contains the answers to questions from Virtue's Last Reward ''which were answered in ''Zero Time Dilemma. Beware: These are significant spoilers for ''Zero Time Dilemma! ''Only read ahead if you have already played, or do not intend to play, that game. Answered Who is Phi? :Phi is Patient Zero of Radical-6. She carried Radical-6 out of the DCOM shelter after being infected with it by the serial killer, Mira. In origin terms, Phi is the daughter of Sigma and Diana. She was born inside the DCOM facility in an alternate timeline, and then sent back in time using an alien transporter in that facility. :The Phi who entered the complex with Sigma and Diana was killed in an incinerator as part of the Second Nonary Game. Sigma and Diana then named their daughter Phi in her memory, and passed her brooch on to her. It is only later they realize that, since their children were sent back in time, the Phi who was killed in the incinerator is their daughter. Who is Brother? :Brother is Delta, Phi's brother. He was born in the same circumstances and sent back in time in the same way, but unlike Phi, he was not held in suspended animation in the past and is thus older than her. He also has different abilities with regard to timelines. Why was Radical-6 at the DCOM shelter in the first place? :Brother deliberately brought it there; he infiltrated the shelter and the experiment in order to run the Second Nonary Game. Why do Brother and Free The Soul want to release Radical-6? :Brother believes that in the future, a "nuclear terrorist" will detonate a series of bombs that will destroy all human life on the planet. He has been trying to find the identity of the terrorist in order to stop him, but has been unable do so. Releasing Radical-6 will kill 75% of the planet's population, thus having a 75% chance of killing the terrorist and enabling the remaining 25% to live on, whereas not releasing it guarantees the terrorist destroying all life. Why is Akane wearing Free The Soul robes as Zero in END or BEGINNING? :Brother gave her those robes when he explained his plan to her. He hoped she would understand the plan and join Free the Soul with him, but she refused to do so. She presumably held on to the robes to use as a disguise later on. Did Sigma and Phi manage to stop the release of Radical-6? :In some sense. ZTD makes it clear that the timeline where Radical-6 is not released has come into existence, but the timeline where it was released is not destroyed (and it is not clear how it would be). Why would Dio be trying to sabotage the Nonary Game in VLR, when Free the Soul already won? :Brother is familiar with the phenomenon whereby the introduction of a single dangerous element into an environment can draw others in the environment together and, paradoxically, prevent much more dangerous situations arising. He did this with Mira in the Second Nonary Game, and Akane and Brother together have arranged to do so with Dio in the third. Brother may not, actually, intend to sabotage the game: if the nuclear terrorist can be stopped without the release of Radical-6, Brother would prefer this to happen. Why does Diana's recording imply that she holds herself responsible for the release of Radical-6? :Because she was unable to face killing Phi after she was infected. Questions from Another Time END The secret Another Time END in VLR was declared non-canonical after the release of ZTD. This means that many of the issues raised in it are not addressed in ZTD, although some can be inferred. How was Akane planning to return Clover and Alice's bodies to the past timeline? :Presumably, by using the alien transporter from DCOM. Brother implies that it can be transported around, and makes clear that he is open to helping stop the terrorist, so Akane may have hidden it elsewhere in Rhizome-9. What role does ?, or Kyle Klim, play in preventing the release of Radical-6? :He does not. Uchikoshi stated that Kyle was sent back in time to 2028 in real time, so he has not arrived yet. Does the prevention of Radical-6's release also mean that Tenmyouji and Quark never meet? :No. A new timeline was created where Radical-6 was not released. The VLR timeline was not destroyed, so all characters who participated in VLR will presumably still do so and have their resultant histories. They presumably live out their lives in Rhizome-9 and die. Unanswered Who is Dio? :There was no sign of anyone resembling Dio, or an additional clone of Left, in ZTD - other than potentially Brother himself. How are the remaining characters from 999 (Snake, Santa, Seven and Lotus) connected to the ongoing plot? :None of these characters are mentioned in ZTD. There has been, however, a fan based suggestion that Snake was a clone of Dio. This is based on the fact that he states his real name is Light, which is Japanese is identical in writing to "Right" - which would be a natural connection to "Left". How did Radical-6 escape from the facility the first time, when Sigma and Phi were not there? How was Delta born first time, when he wasn't around to set up the game? Who made Phi's Brooch? :None of these "bootstrap paradoxes" are addressed. Uchikoshi has stated on Twitter that the bootstrap paradox does not exist in the time travel model of the Zero Escape series; stable time loops can be completely self-supporting.